fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ivan247
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ivan247 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 08:19, April 4, 2011 Hello! I thing you need to create pets.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It's "think". And did you read his profile? There's one part that says "Unfourtunately, I'm not a creative person, so I may not provide much ideas.". Spam - 12:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dual sword idea...? I don't know whether to ask you here or in DB wiki (probably here because its fanart) Ok, I have thought up an idea for the Dual Swordsman The "Chaos Dual Sword S" *AT: Roughly 50? *AGI: 30-36 (slower than usual) *Range: 20 *Type: Chaos *MP: 300 *Bonus AT **Light: 20-40 x24; attract **Dark: 100-200 x12; repel Depending on the sword that hit the enemy, the magic attack will either emit 24 light laser rays in an outward direction that have attraction (Guide) to the enemies, or 12 dark laser rays also in an outward direction, but will have repelling properties (Reversed Guide's Card). What do you think about this idea? 16:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) OK, Already added to my User Page in Dan-Ball wiki and I'm going to put it here. Ivan247 09:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) And on a side note: I've run out of colors from the grayscale, so I have to use grey that is as dark as R 8, G 8, B 8. Ivan247 10:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) New Chart with new levels Here's a chart of the next 10 levels: The next level is suppost to be Lv M1-M2, M3-M4, M5-M6, M7-M8 and M9-MS. Like it? Tabuu Srong and powerful 22:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I think that the ranks I currently have are enough. Ivan247Talk Page 03:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) If so, then I can make new Ideas such as Dual Pointed Blade for Lv M1-M2, Dual Aura Swords for Lv M3-M4, Dual Super Razor Sword's for Lv M5-M6. now any suggestions? (not just you but eberybody else)! Tabuu Srong and powerful 04:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I can't believe that we can get so much name just for a simple sword. Maybe some twist like Dual Clubs? Ivan247Talk Page 13:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Please advance Template: SR compo item Could you please make the Template: SR compo item go up to level 5 because that way, when a person makes a compo item Idea, they can advance to give info to the next level. This would be very helpful. Tabuu Supereme 04:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dome. Added LV5 and 6. Ivan247Talk Page 05:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Tanks. Its done not dome (If you make a correction and if I see it, I will bring it up). Tabuu Supereme 19:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) How about a "credits" part? Spam - 21:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin I heard that you are an admin. But how can I become an admin? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an admin here, but only at DB wiki. Anyway, the wiki creator (ZX for this wiki) has immediate access to admin and bureaucrat status. Only bureaucrats can change user rights, like promoting a user to an admin. Ivan247Talk Page 12:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Breeding Would you allow me to breed Diamean with Beezis ? ZoshiXProfileTalk 23:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Of Course!Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 03:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) New Dual Blades For Dual Sword's Man class, here are dual light blades: These new Dual Sword's. In the real game, the color of the sword is half the color shaded off of the previous Dual Sword's. Tabuu Supereme 02:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) If you find a correction, then you can correct it. Tabuu Supereme 02:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I improved it now with Dual Beam Scimitars. Tabuu Supereme 04:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Dual Clubs could work for X5-X6. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 06:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You probably know what they look like. Tabuu Supereme 18:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC)